Diary Me
by WhatTheCrapola
Summary: Alfred is a young man who deals with a disability that causes him unable to speak properly- he is told to start a diary and write down how his day goes, every day for the rest of his summer break.


Alfred Franklin Jones| Age 17 | Sex male | Sexuality unknown…

The honey blonde teenager settled down at his small desk in his bedroom. He had just come back from downstairs because his older brother had made him some lunch.

Aimlessly sitting at his desk for a few minutes he realized why he was there- Right! He was supposed to be making his online daily dairy journal thing. It was something his teacher told him to do before school was over.

Leaning down to turn on his computer and snapped back up and scooted back a bit to pull out his keyboard.

"Nnngh…" He let out a groan-ish sounding noise as he looked over it noticing how filthy it was; scattered with old food crumbs and jelly...he was always told never to eat near his computer, but does he really listen? Not really.

Quickly dusting all the filth from it, he noticed the computer screen had finally come on. It welcomed him and popped out a password bar. He typed the password in and waited a few seconds before the screen had switched over to his main screen.

Alfred waited for the icons to load up and then clicked on the icon;_ Firefox_. Once it had appeared.

Waiting for about two minutes a window finally showed up and he began typing once more; first going over to his google account and checking his mail, noticing there was a message from his teacher. He clicked on it and it read-

[Hello Alfred,

This is your composition teacher, Mr. Kirkland. I have noticed that over time that even with your disability you are still able to handle your own, not only during class but socially. You have amazed me with your writing skills and I do admire that little story you created about the robot boy. You are quite talented and I want to help you expand more into the social world.

Here is a link { } I would like for you to start writing here about how you feel each day for the rest of your summer break and when you come back to school I want you to review upon that. Also if you don't mind me taking a look at what you are writing once in a while, please do not be afraid of typing something inappropriate just because I am reading it. You are a young adult and I will not shame you for that.

From,

_Professor Kirkland]_

Alfred clicked on the link and browsed over the site; he had to take a good five minutes to register into it but nothing too difficult was asked of him.

The teen let out a soft sigh as he clicked on the 'Create New Diary' button and out popped a blank paper-like window. He clicked on it and saw the blinking line ready for him to type.

He shifted around his seat a bit, trying to make himself more comfortable before beginning to type.

[_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Alfred F. Jones; I'm seventeen years old. I was told to type up some diary for the rest of summer break but I feel like it is kinda pointless…I dunno it just seems a little weird to me._

_Oh well._

_I guess I should explain the whole situation with me though, right?_

_When I was younger I was diagnosed as being mute because the doctor said something about my brain not being able to process the words enough to make them vocal, or something like that…_

_I can sorta speak, but it is really difficult for me to. I can't really speak properly- like I can't speak an entire sentence without stuttering and missing a few letters. It is really frustrating sometimes._

_I got more used to it when I went to high school; some were more accepting than others._

_Like my hella awesome friend, Ivan! He's a big dork. But I like him…in a sorta friend way, I guess?_

_He understood that I couldn't speak well and decided to help me out in my classes…He's been helping me ever since my first day in high school._

_Also I'm told that my writing is really good, I like writing! It's fun._

_It helps me speak when I really can't, get me?_

_Today was kinda weird though, my older brother made me some food (which he doesn't really do often) and was acting hecka sweet! Maybe he poisoned my food or something! _

_I hope not __L_

_Anyways I was going to hang out with Ivan today but I heard he was pretty sick and isn't able to go outside. _

_That sucks…_

_I'm going to go say hi to him tomorrow and bring over my video games so we can chill._

_I guess that's it, bye diary!_]

| Day 1 diary entry|


End file.
